


Talking is Good For the Soul

by ContraryNonsense



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremy has issues, Lots of it, M/M, Michael does too, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Post-Squip, Talking is good for the soul, The others don't show up in the first half oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryNonsense/pseuds/ContraryNonsense
Summary: When a sleepover goes south, Michael learns that maybe his friend didn't have it so easy either. They're both broken, but maybe they can fix it together.





	1. Scars of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in this fandom, and I've fallen so far down the rabbit hole I'm not sure I'll escape. Not that I want to ;). This will be a somewhat short fic, though I might make it a series and throw random oneshots in every once in a while. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also I feel like this isn't as angsty as the summary made it out to be? idk)

Michael nervously set up the game system, waiting for Jeremy to arrive. They were having their first overnight hangout since the entire squip incident, and Michael was feeling anxious. While he had in fact managed to forgive Jeremy, there was now this tension between the two of them that had never been there before. They had always known and trusted each other completely. But now… there were times where it felt like Michael didn’t know him at all. 

It was probably just his anxiety getting to him, Jeremy acted just like he did before the whole debacle, minus some new ex-bullies turned friends. Amazing how bonded people can be after a shared traumatic experience. They’d even accepted Michael into the group, which had surprised him. It took some time for him to trust them, seeing as they were once his tormenters, but he found them all actually likeable. Plus actually being part of a group and no longer being bullied has its pluses. 

The only other major difference that was apparent was that Jeremy was no longer drooling after Christine. They’d actually gone on a few dates, but they found that there was too much history there now to make it comfortable, and they really didn’t have much in common besides Jeremy’s developing interest in theater. So they’d called it quits and just stayed friends. 

That was a change Michael really enjoyed. It was very nice to no longer have to listen to his best friend and secret love go on about some girl all the time and reminding him about how he had no chance. He still had no chance, but at least now he wasn’t constantly reminded of it. 

A loud knock broke Michael out of his thoughts and he went to open the door. He was greeted to the sight of a nervous Jeremy, who pulled him into a hug in greeting. Then they headed to Michael’s basement bedroom, a slightly flustered Michael trailing slightly behind. 

That was actually another much more subtle change. Jeremy was now extremely touchy and clingy towards Michael. At first Michael hadn’t noticed, just brushing it off as after trauma induced actions, but several weeks later and Jeremy was still acting like an attention starved puppy. And it threw Michael more than he’d like to admit. He figured it stemmed from guilt about how Jeremy treated Michael and how he ditched him for a good couple months. Trying to make up for it or something like that. 

They reached their normal beanbags and Jeremy dropped his bag to the floor, plopping into his normal seat. Michael flopped down next to him and held out the second controller. Jeremy smiled and took it.

“So, we tackling level 11?” Jeremy asked, as Michael moved to turn everything on. 

“You know it my man, we’ll beat those zombies like Michael Jackson.” Jeremy laughed, and the odd tension broke. They jumped right into playing, and it was like they had never even stopped. 

Hours flew, until they were interrupted by a grumbling noise. Startled, Michael got distracted and his character on screen met an unfortunate demise. Looking over, he found Jeremy stiff and blushing, refusing to look at him. A smile cracked his lips, and then Michael was falling off his beanbag as laughter racked his body. Eventually Jeremy joined him and they both laughed until they were gasping for breath on the floor. 

Turning his head, Michael let out another snicker as he asked, “Wanna find something to eat?”

“I think I could manage to find room in my stomach,” Jeremy laughed. They managed to pry themselves off the floor and made their way to the kitchen. 

“Alright, so I think my mom left some food in the fridge before she left for her weekend trip, but we could also make some good ol’ blue box if that strikes your fancy.”

“Oh, I’m not supposed to-” Jeremy broke off as a realization seemed to hit him. Michael shot him a worried look.

“You alright there bud?”

“I can eat mac and cheese.”

“Um, yes? That is in fact an option?”

“Dude I can eat _junkfood _!” Jeremy cried, eyes sparkling. Michael continued to stare in confusion.__

“Are you saying you couldn’t before?”

“Nah, the squ-squi… _IT _, uh, wouldn’t let me. Said I needed to get in shape to be, uh, chill.” By the end of the sentence Jeremy had retreated back into his shell and was looking at the floor, nervously fidgeting his fingers. Michael quickly made a decision.__

“Processed cheap mac and cheese coming right up. Along with a whole pack of Oreos. And anything else I can find to clog arteries.” Jeremy looked up and flashed him a grateful smile. Michael returned it and put a pot of water on to boil. “And tomorrow morning, we’re getting McDonald’s!” 

“…thanks man.”

“No problem! I’m always up for that carb and grease filled lifestyle.”

“No, really. Thank you.” Jeremy moved forward, wrapping Michael in a hug. Michael froze for a second, and then returned it whole heartedly, hoping Jeremy wouldn’t notice his pounding heart.  
  


* * *

  
“On your left!”

“Gah! Behind you!”

“Keep going!”

“Zombie at 3 o’clock!”

“Woah!”

“Almost there!”

“And… YES!” They both threw their arms up into the air in celebration. Michael turned to Jeremy and put his hand out. Jeremy returned the high five with no hesitation. Michael grinned harder, warmth filling his chest. This night had been the closest to being normal as it had been in months. He had almost completely forgotten about the stupid squip and all the shit that happened. Part of him would probably always have some resentment towards what happened on Halloween, and he knew he now had some deep seated abandonment issues, but at this moment, all he felt was happiness and relief. He had his best friend back, and that’s what mattered. 

Said best friend was currently stretching before grabbing his phone. Checking the time, he let out a low whistle. “Dude, it’s like 2 am. We should probably call it quits for the night.”

“Alright, sounds good. You need anything?” 

“Nah, I think I brought everything I need. I’ll use the restroom first, if that’s cool?”

“Go for it.” Michael grabbed his pajamas and changed as he waited for Jeremy to finish. When Jeremy was back he went and had his turn. When he returned he found Jeremy digging through his bag, clearly looking for something. “Forget something?”

“Yeah, I can’t find my charger anywhere. You mind if I borrow one?” Jeremy sighed.

“Nope, lemme see what I got.” Michael went to his desk and dug through the drawers. Eventually, he managed to find a spare charger. It was a bit worn for wear, but it should get the job done. He tossed it over to Jeremy, who fumbled but managed to catch it. Michael scratched the back of his head as he yawned and flopped onto his bed. He sleepily watched Jeremy go to the wall outlet to plug in his phone. As soon as he plugged the cord in however, Jeremy leapt back with a pained cry, shaking his hand.

Michael scrambled from his bed and was by Jeremy in an instant, concern etched on his face. He grabbed the injured hand and inspected it. “Are you alright? What happened, did the outlet shock you?” Silence followed. “Jeremy?” Michael looked up and came face to face with a pale, shaking Jeremy. His eyes were unfocused and he seemed to be starting to hyperventilate. 

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit, Jeremy was having a panic attack. “Hey, Jere. Look at me, come on buddy. Let’s take a seat okay?” And to his surprise Jeremy dropped to the floor instantly, but the shaking had gotten worse and his eyes were still not focused. He was mumbling now as well. Michael dropped in front of him and tried to catch what he was saying.

“…-thing about me is just terrible. Everything about me makes me wanna die. Everything about me is just terrible. Everything about me makes me wanna die. Every-” Michael reeled back. What? Was, was this how Jeremy felt? Suddenly Michael was filled with fear and guilt for not noticing that something was wrong. But he’d deal with that later. First he had to snap Jeremy out of it. 

“Hey, no no no, you’re perfect. Look at me, Jere. Can you hear me? I need you to look at me, deep breaths.” Unfortunately nothing he said seemed to be making any difference. He had to get Jeremy to focus on him. He didn’t want to leave him to get water, and yelling would probably not help his mental state. He could always… no that was stupid and would probably freak him out more. But Jeremy would focus on him. Before he could change his mind Michael lurched forward and pressed his lips to Jeremy’s. The shaking stopped abruptly, and Michael pulled back. 

Jeremy was clearly still panicking, but glazed eyes had shifted to Michael. “Hey there, sorry but I needed you to look at me. Can you hear me?” Jeremy gave a slow nod. Michael let out a breath of relief. “Alright, I need you to stay focused on me. Deep breaths, come on. Breathe with me. In, out, in, out.” Michael breathed large slow breaths and Jeremy copied him. Eventually his breathing was more even, though still a little shaky, and his eyes had regained some focus. 

Michael carefully grabbed Jeremy’s hands. “Is this alright? Can I touch you?” A nod, and Michael pulled Jeremy gently forward, wrapping him in a hug and bringing him to his lap. Jeremy froze before burying his face into Michael’s shoulder. Michael felt his shoulder getting wet and held Jeremy a little tighter. One hand curled into the brown wavy locks, and the other started rubbing Jeremy’s back. Michael continued to coo encouragements and soothing reminders to breathe into Jeremy’s ear, until the crying had slowed to sniffles and his body had lost its tension. 

They sat there for what felt like hours before Jeremy finally pulled back. Michael looked at him and wiped some remaining tears from his cheek. “Hey, how ya feeling?” He asked softly.

“…shitty, but better. Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Michael paused. “…Do you want to talk about it now or later?”

“Do we have to talk about it?”

“Sorry man, I’m not ignoring this. We can wait if you aren’t comfortable talking about it now, I won’t push.”

“…No, might as well do it now. I’ll just be anxious and get myself worked up if I wait.” Michael made to get up and move, but Jeremy stopped him. “Um… c-can, can we just stay like this? Is that alright?” Michael immediately shifted back and looped his arms around Jeremy’s waist. 

“Of course.” 

“Thanks.” Silence followed, and Jeremy swallowed thickly. “Uh, I don’t know where to start.”

“Well, what caused you to panic?”

“I got shocked by the charger, and I guess it reminded me of when I had the… the squip.” Michael tightened his grip at the mention of the psycho tic-tac that had basically put them through hell.

“Why did that remind you of it?”

“It uh, reminded me of when it would... uh, electrocute me,” Jeremy mumbled. 

“When it what?!” Michael stared at him, appalled.

“It would, um, shock me whenever I did something it didn’t like, like slouch, or masturbate, or say something stupid.”

“Jesus Christ Jeremy,” Michael breathed. 

“I know, I know. It just warped my thinking. I stopped thinking there was a problem with it until everything came crashing down.”

“So it just shocked you into doing everything it said?”

“No, I was desperate, so I chose to listen most of the time on my own. Eventually I stopped questioning what it ordered and when it would make me do stuff.”

“What do you mean make you do stuff?”

“It… sometimes took control of my body. It could make me not see things, or control my movements.”

“So when you ignored me…”

“…I literally couldn’t see you. I’m so sorry Michael.”

“No, no. That actually… makes me feel a little better.” He ran a hand through his hair. “But seriously Jere, you saw nothing wrong with this?”

“No. It convinced me this was the only way. That I was worthless trash and that I had to listen and trust it in order to be happy.” Michael looked at him in horror.

“Oh God Jeremy. You know that’s not true right?” Jeremy didn’t answer. “Jeremy Heere, you don’t still believe all the crap that Siri rip off told you do you?” 

“…Well I don’t think it was the way to get happiness.” Michael’s heart broke and fell to his stomach.

“Jeremy you aren’t trash!”

“Yes I am Michael! I had such low self-esteem that I listened to a psycho supercomputer and almost doomed our entire high school if not the whole world! I hurt so many people, including you! I was such an absolute bastard to you, and you were still willing to take me back! You saved me, even though I’m a piece of filth who is covered in scars and filled with anxiety and regret. I stomped all over my favorite person, all for some stupid desire to be popular and get a girl, who, mind you, ended up not being what I wanted anyway! I don’t deserve to have you, or even be alive!”

Jeremy was crying again, and Michael watched him in horrified silence. Then he smashed Jeremy into his chest and held him tight enough to pop his back. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” He rasped out.

“Why the hell are you sorry?! You did nothing wrong!”

“I call myself your best friend and I didn’t realize how you were handling everything. I was so focused on putting everything behind us and how I felt to stop and realize that it affected you just as much.”

“Michael-”

“It was wrong.”

“…What?”

“It was wrong, about you. You aren’t trash. You aren’t worthless. You are the most beautiful person in the world. You will always be my player 2, I wouldn’t be able to go on if I didn’t have you by my side. Those few months were hell because I missed my amazing best friend, who understood me better than anyone else. You have the greatest sense of humor, your smile lights up the room, and you care so damn much for those around you. You put up with all my anxiety and shit, and you make the best fucking brownies.” Michael pulled back and made sure Jeremy was looking at him. “There’s not a single thing about you I would change.”

Jeremy was looking at him with his mouth slack and a massive blush painting his face. Then he ducked his head down and bit his lip. After a moment he looked up with a nervous but determined gleam in his eye. 

“Jere-?” Michael started, but was cut off when suddenly his best friend was very, very close to his face. Michael’s eyes went wide and he took a sharp inhale. After a moment of hesitation Jeremy closed the gap and kissed him softly. 

Michael’s brain shut down and he struggled to process what was happening. Jeremy was kissing him. His crush since 7th grade was kissing him. And pulling away. And looking very hurt. Oh God wait he fucked up. 

“I-I’m sorry. You probably hated that. I’m stupid, I’m sorry I-” He was cut off as Michael lunged forward and kissed him with all the force he could muster. It was sloppy and their teeth clashed, but it was perfect. Especially when Jeremy started kissing back. They pulled apart for air.

“I love you,” Michael immediately breathed out. Jeremy flushed impossibly redder.

“I-I love you too. Oh God I was so worried.” Tension drained out of Jeremy’s body and he slumped, forehead pressed against Michael’s. Michael lightly chuckled. 

“You were worried? Dude I kissed you earlier!”

“Yeah, but I thought that was just an act of desperation.”

“I mean it _was _, but the fact that I even thought of it should have told you something.”__

__“Shut up.” Michael let out another chuckle. Jeremy shifted until he was resting his head on Michael’s shoulder, and they sat in comfortable silence, just cuddling. Michael broke the quiet._ _

__“So not complaining, but I was pretty convinced you were straight. What changed?”_ _

__“…My perspective. When I was dating Christine, it just didn’t feel right. So we had a really long discussion, during which she helped me realize that I had simply latched onto her as an ideal, not real love. Then I figured out that I was blinding myself to the fact that I actually loved you. That… took a lot of processing, not going to lie. When did you realize you liked me?”_ _

__“Middle school.” Jeremy sat up._ _

__“What? Seriously? You mean to tell me you’ve liked me for years and I never noticed?”_ _

__“Yeah, you aren’t the most observant.”_ _

__“Dude, I’m so sorry. I gushed about Christine to you so much!”_ _

__“Yeah can’t say I really enjoyed that, but it’s all good. You’re mine now, and that’s already a dream come true.”_ _

__“Really?”_ _

__“Yup!” Michael leaned forward and gave him a peck on the nose. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I am thoroughly wiped out. Why don’t we get some sleep and we can talk about this more in the morning over some Micky D’s?”_ _

__“That sounds really good.” Jeremy climbed out of Michael’s lap and helped him up. “Hey, um, c-could I sleep with you?”_ _

__“Wow, moving fast aren’t we?” Jeremy’s blush returned._ _

__“T-that’s not what I meant!” He stammered. Michael laughed, and then his face fell into a soft smile._ _

__“Yeah, you can.” He climbed into the bed and held it open in invitation. Jeremy climbed in and snuggled close. Michael dropped the covers and wrapped his arms around his player 2._ _

__“Good night Michael.”_ _

__“It’s probably morning at this point.” Michael earned a smack on his chest for his troubles, and let out a sleepy laugh. “Good night Jere.”_ _

__The two quickly fell asleep, wrapped around each other and at peace. They both still had their issues, but they would get through them together, two halves of a pair._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay communication! The next chapter will have everybody I promise. Thanks for reading, please leave any comments or critiques, and I will see all you lovelies later!


	2. Scars of the Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael deal with a few more issues with the help of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, hi? I may or may not have forgotten about this fic for a solid while. I deeply apologize for that. I got caught up with a lot of things going in on in my life. Between school, family and moving to another country I'm afraid I had very little free time. But thank you to everyone who read this and who has been patiently waiting! You are all wonderful people. I finally present the second half of this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Also lisps are a bitch to write, so imagine Rich's.

They sat on Michael’s bed, surrounded by fast food wrappers and finishing off an order of mc’flurries. The two had ended up sleeping in until noon, only waking up from the protests of their stomachs. After sleepily driving through McDonald's, the duo had been too hungry and lazy to change or sit down at a proper table. Instead they had returned to the comforts of Michael’s basement bedroom.

“So, just to clarify, we are dating now right?” Jeremy asked, trying to fish an Oreo chunk from the ice cream soup at the bottom of his cup. He played relaxed, but Michael could tell he was nervous from the tension in his shoulders and the way he refused to look Michael in the eye. Michael let out a loving chuckle.

“Of course. I’d certainly like to think so.” Jeremy let out a sigh of relief, though he tried to hide it with a shy smile. Michael’s insides melted at the sight. God this boy would be the death of him. He was too cute for his own good. 

They continued in silence for a while, and Michael just sat there wondering at the turn his life had taken. Yesterday he would have given anything to go back to how things were before, and now he’d probably cry if they went back to being just friends. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. It all felt like one big dream that he was going to wake up from at any minute. He had spent so long trying to shove down his feelings and convincing himself to not get his hopes up that now that his dreams had actually fucking come true he had no idea what to do. 

Slowly but surely he was starting to accept that this was a thing. That _he and Jeremy_ were a thing. And it just… blew his mind. Yeah they still probably had a bunch of sludge and angsty feelings to trudge through and deal with, but he really wanted to just enjoy the cloud he currently found himself on. He wanted to be stress free and ridiculously happy for a bit. So sue him. 

Jeremy dragged him from his dopey staring by speaking. “You know the others will flip when they find out about this.” Michael snorted in response.

“Probably. Well, at least Rich will. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had money on this somewhere.”

“You don’t actually think he does do you?”

“Five bucks that he does.”

“Are you seriously betting money on someone _else_ betting money?”

“Yes, and I will stick by it purely for the meta.”

“Fine, I’ll take your bet you dork.”

“You have far too much faith in the classiness of our friends.”

“I will lose all of it if you win.”

“Hope you’re prepared then.” Michael flashed him a cheeky grin as Jeremy rolled his eyes. “So, outside of gambling what do you want to do today?”

“Honestly? I’d be happy just playing video games and cuddling all day.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Michael leaned forward and gave Jeremy a quick peck before getting up and heading toward the television, a blushing Jeremy still frozen on the bed. Yeah, he could get used to this.  
  


* * *

  
Despite their goals to lounge and be sappy while playing videogames all day, around 4 o’clock Rich called and demanded they all come to Jake’s new apartment for a house warming party. As such, the two managed to make themselves presentable before heading over. As they pulled up, Jeremy stopped Michael from getting out of the car.

“Wait, let’s not say anything to them.”

“What, why?” Michael’s heart sunk a bit. Was Jeremy ashamed of their new relationship?

“I want to see how long it takes them to figure it out. They always make fun of us for being oblivious, I want to see how observant _they_ are.” Relief filled Michael and he let out a smirk. 

“Oh this will be fun. But to make it harder, nothing obvious like kissing. That will give it away.” Jeremy pouted. He fucking _pouted_. Dear Lord, this was going to be harder than he thought.

“Alright. One before going in?” Jeremy timidly asked. And who was Michael to argue?

.  
.  
.  
Once inside, they were quickly greeted by a bounding Rich.

“Whassup bros! Glad you could make it!”

“Hey Rich, how’s it going?”

“Awesome! You two slowpokes are the last to arrive. Now the party can really get started!”

“And by party, he means we can order the pizza.” Jake came up from behind Rich, holding drink and offering a wave.

“Aw babe, we can make it more exciting than that!”

“No, we are not using that piñata you brought. The furniture is new, I don’t need it broken already by teenagers waving a bat around blind folded.”

“How about-”

“No we are not doing anything involving Chihuahuas, fire extinguishers, or whip cream. Or pranking my neighbors.”

“What about drunk Uno?”

“…Alright.”

“Yes! Score!” Rich shouted, throwing his hands up in celebration. Jake gave a fond smile and ruffled his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Anyway, we should probably stop standing in the doorway. Everyone else is in the kitchen.”

The duo moved away, and Jeremy and Michael shared a look before smirking and trying to hide their giggles as they followed. Once they reached the kitchen, they were greeted to the sight of the rest of their group of friends either standing around or sitting at the counter. 

Christine was the first to greet them, letting out a cheerful call and running to hug both of them. As she separated from them the rest of their group gave various greetings of their own. Michael looked around the kitchen, and gave a low whistle. 

“This is a pretty nice place Jake. I’m actually kinda impressed.”

“Yeah, got a good chunk of money from the house insurance, and since I didn’t need to find a full-on house I was able to get something pretty decent.” Jake replied. Rich cringed guiltily but didn’t say anything. 

“Yo nerds, what do we want for pizza toppings?” Chloe called out. She apparently had called the pizza place when no one was paying attention. Everyone looked over, and then all decided to answer in a rush.

“Pepperoni is fine.”

“Nah man, sausage is a must!”

“Are veggies okay?”

“I’m good with whatever.”

“How about pineapple?”

The room went quiet and everyone looked at Jeremy, who had spoken last. He blushed and went stiff. Seeing his struggle, Michael jumped to the rescue.

“Pineapple actually sounds pretty good.”

“But… it’s _pineapple_. On _pizza_ ,” Rich sputtered.

“So?”

“That’s like… against the laws of pizza making.”

“Actually, I’d be fine with that.” Brooke broke in. 

“Me too.” Christine jumped in.

“What is wrong with you people?” Rich groaned, and everyone laughed. Tension now broken, Chloe ordered a large pineapple pizza and a meat lovers pizza, to satiate those who were against the combination of fruit and pizza.

Jeremy leaned in to Michael and grabbed his hoodie sleeve, getting his attention.

“Thanks for saving me there,” he grinned sheepishly.

“Anytime. I’ll always be there for the rescue.”

“My knight in shining armor,” Jeremy snickered. Michael smirked.

“Does that make you my princess?”

“What?”

“Dare I say…”

“Michael, no-!”

“My _pineapple princess?_ ” he finished with an eyebrow wiggle. Jeremy let out a groan as Rich started cackling, having overheard the last bit. Together he and Michael started belting the lyrics.

“ _Pineapple princess! I love you you’re the sweetest girl I’ve seen! Someday we’re gonna marry and you’ll be my pineapple queen!_ ”

Jeremy buried his face in his hands and fought back a grin. His friends were such dorks.  
  


* * *

  
Several hours later they were all sprawled on the floor of the living room, Uno cards in hand and at various stages of drunkenness. Michael and Jenna were the only two who were sober, being the designated drivers for those not staying over. 

“Draw four, bitch!” Chloe crowed as she slammed down the card. Rich gasped.

“Why me?! You hit me last turn too!”

“Not my fault you chose to sit next to me.”

“I will have my revenge, just you wait!”

“No murder,” Christine calmly called out. It turned out she was a laid back drunk. Jeremy on the other hand, was an emotional drunk. One minute he was about to cry over a skip card and the next he was a giggling mess of clinginess. He was currently the latter, and Michael couldn’t find it in himself to mind. 

The game continued until Jenna came from behind and somehow managed to combo several reverses into herself and clear all her cards. It was a feat of wonder. 

Afterwards, they were all just sitting around aimlessly chatting until Rich had another bright idea: truth or dare.

“Okay my dudes, some ground rules,” Jake called out. “Nothing illegal, don’t break my stuff, and nothing that will seriously hurt someone. Capiche?” 

“We got it, we got it! Now let’s get this party going,” Rich exclaimed, rubbing his hands together mischievously. “Who’s first?”

“I’ll go,” Christine volunteered.

“Okay, truth or dare?”

“How about dare?”

“Ooh, guts from the beginning! I like it! I dare you to… recite Shakespeare-”

“Hah! Easy!”

“-but pronounce everything wrong!” Rich finished with a grin. Christine gasped, hand over heart.

“You _monster_!”

“You took the dare, now pay up!”

With a shudder Christine slowly recited the ending monologue from a Midsummer’s Night’s Dream, looking ready to throw up by the end.  
“I’m going to need to wash my mouth with soap later, Rich you piece of evil. Who’s next?”

“I’ll give it a shot, Chloe announced, her expression confident. 

“Alright, truth or dare?”

“Dare bitch. I’m no wimp.”

“No need to get rude. Oh I know! I dare you to not cuss for the rest of the game! If you do you will get sprayed with water!”

“I’m not a dog!” Chloe growled. Rich opened his mouth to say something, but closed it after a sharp warning glare from Chloe. 

“So it should be easy to control yourself,” Christine responded, eyebrow raised. She and Chloe proceeded to stare at each other, daring the other to blink first. Eventually Chloe gave out a bark of laughter, and relaxed. 

“Alright, bring it,” she challenged. Christine let out a surprisingly wicked smile and left the room, returning with a spray bottle full of water.

“Oh I will.”

.  
.  
.  
It was several rounds later and everyone looked in various states of disarray. Chloe’s hair was damp with water, Jake had a spectacular sharpie mustache, and even Michael was sporting an interesting new hair color; a red patch in front courtesy of Rich’s hair dye collection. But everyone was in good spirits as it finally became Jeremy’s turn.

“Alright, truth or dare Heere?” Chloe asked, brushing wet bangs out of her face.

“Hmmm… dare!” 

“Ooh, a backbone! Alright, let’s see… I dare you… to give a strip dance!” she crowed. Jeremy went pale. 

“What?”

“You heard me punk. Here, I’ll even give you some music.” Chloe whipped out her phone and hit play, sending some Beyoncé song into the room. When Jeremy still did nothing she stood up and pulled him to his feet. “Come on, it’s just for fun. None of us will judge. Just take off your shirt or something, I never said it had to be a good strip show.” Jeremy just pulled down harder on the hem of his shirt. 

“Chloe, I don’t think-” Christine started.

“Hey we all had to do shit, even if it was embarrassing. He doesn’t need to be babied. Now come on Heere.”

“Chloe-” Michael said warningly, starting to stand up.

“It’s just a shirt, you’re not even a girl!” Growing frustrated, Chloe snapped. “Fine! I’ll do it for you!” She reached forward and yanked his shirt up. Jeremy let out a shout and everyone behind him, including Michael, went quiet, eyes wide with shock. Jeremy yanked his shirt back down and looked around the room with terror, and started to shiver. Brooke broke the silence first.

“Jeremy, what… what was that on your back?”

“Were those… scars?” Christine broke in. Everyone else looked on with mild horror, and a disturbed understanding painted the faces of Jake and Rich. Jeremy’s breathing grew haggard, and he rushed away from everyone, running into the bathroom and curling up in the bathtub. Everyone remained frozen, except for Michael who rushed after him.

“Jeremy!” he softly cried out as he entered the bathroom. Geez he was going to start having paranoia about bathrooms belonging to Jake. He found his boyfriend huddled in the corner, having a definite breakdown. He climbed into the tub and knelt in front of him, trying to get his attention. He vaguely heard the rest crowding into the doorway, and hoped they would stay quiet.

“Hey, Jere-bear, look at me. Breathe. Come on, you can do it. It’s your good ol’ buddy Micah. Everything is fine, no one is upset with you. Look at me, please.” Jeremy’s eyes flicked toward his for a split second before focusing elsewhere. Michael tsked, before leaning forward and gently grabbing Jeremy’s hands. “Is this alright? Can I touch you?” A second, and then an imperceptible nod. Michael gripped his hands more firmly, gently pulling him closer. He reached up and ran one hand into Jeremy’s hair, resting it on his cheek. “Hey, breathe with me. What’s wrong Jeremy?” Jeremy opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally whispering an answer.

“…ugly.” Michael’s heart broke and he leaned forward to press his forehead against Jeremy’s.

“Hey, no, don’t you dare think that. You are the most beautiful person on this planet. I told you didn’t I? I wouldn’t change a thing about you. No matter what scars you have or mistakes you’ve made I will always love you. Darling I, will always love you. Oooh.” As he started branching into trusty Whitney Houston he finally earned a tiny smile out of the crying boy in front of him. 

“…you dork,” Jeremy whispered. His breathing had calmed down, though tears were still running down his face and he seemed a bit shaky. 

“But I’m your dork,” Michael responded with a wink. Jeremy let out a small chuckle.

“Yeah. You’re mine.” Michael met his small smile with a blinding one and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Jeremy kissed back and a gasp that sounded suspiciously of Christine broke the moment. They both turned to the side, remembering the presence of the others. 

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Christine babbled, hands over her mouth. Michael just shook his head with a laugh, helping Jeremy up. He kept him close however, holding his hand and gently rubbing his thumb on it in a soothing gesture. 

“How about we move this back to the living room?” Jake broke in. Michael looked at Jeremy in silent question. 

“…Yeah, that fine. Let’s go.”

.  
.  
.  
They sat around the living room quietly, waiting for… something, _someone_ to make the first move.

“…I’m sorry,” Chloe began, finally breaking the silence. “I shouldn’t have tried to force you to do something you were uncomfortable with. I was just trying to draw you out of your shell a bit. I didn’t know.”

“…I won’t say it’s fine, because it wasn’t. But,” Jeremy took a deep breath. “I forgive you. Friends?” Chloe looked up at him and gave one of the kindest smiles he’d ever seen on her face. 

“Friends.”

“And we’re your friends too Jeremy,” Christine broke in. “You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to, especially not now, but if you ever want to talk we will be here for you.”

“And if you ever need some commissary time with someone who knows exactly how it feels, my door is always open bro,” Rich exclaimed. Jeremy looked around the room at his friend’s accepting faces and gave a watery smile. Michael slung an arm around him and pulled him close. Jenna cleared her throat.

“Now, uh, on a different subject. You two seem even closer than normal. I don’t suppose you have anything you want to share? Like, perhaps that you are dating?”

“Aw man, I was hoping it would take them longer to figure it out,” Michael fake pouted.

“It’s because you kissed me you dork,” Jeremy chided, pinching his cheek.

“You didn’t exactly resist though.”

“Beside the point. It was your rule to begin with.”

“Touché.”

“So I take that as a yes?” Jenna interrupted. The two looked at each other before nodding. 

Christine squealed and Rich let out a loud “YES!” He turned toward Jake and put his hand out. “Pay up!”

“Man, couldn’t you two have waited a few more months?” he grumbled, fishing out his wallet. Brooke silently pulled out her wallet as well.

“Seriously you guys?” Jeremy groaned. He pulled out his wallet as well, to the surprise of the rest of the room. As he handed over the five dollars Michael kissed his cheek with a chuckle. 

“I told you, you have far too much faith in our friends.”

“And as promised, I have now lost all of it.”

Rich started to laugh, loud and raucously, and was soon joined by the laughter of everyone else.  
  


* * *

  
That night, they were laying and cuddling on Michael’s bed, with Michael running his hands through Jeremy’s hair. He stopped his ministrations and separated slightly from Jeremy so he could look down. Jeremy met his gaze curiously.

“…Can I see it?” Michael quietly asked. Jeremy stiffened in his arms. “…Please Jere.” After a moment of hesitation, Jeremy gave a stiff nod and sat up, shakily pulling his shirt up and over his head. Michael sat up as well, and gently turned Jeremy around to look at his back. His breath caught in his throat as it came into view. 

He had only gotten a quick view at the party, but this… 

“That bastard…” he breathed. He carefully reached forward and traced the scars with the lightest of feather touches. It was like Jeremy’s back was made of glass, and someone had taken a baseball bat to it, creating a spider-web of cracks spreading from the base of his spine. They were denser near the base and thinned as they spread out; pale lines breaking Jeremy’s already pale skin. 

Michael leaned forward and placed a slow kiss on the largest clump of scars. Jeremy shuddered under his touch. Michael continued to trace the lines with his mouth, working his way up until he reached Jeremy’s neck, giving a drawn out kiss to the pulse he felt beneath the skin. Jeremy gasped. Michael moved up and turned Jeremy’s head back towards him, pressing their lips together with all the feelings swirling within him: anger, sadness, regret, guilt… but most of all love. He poured every ounce of love in his body towards the broken boy in his arms, desperate to express how beautiful he was, how much he meant to Michael. 

When they pulled apart Jeremy had tears running down his face and was gasping for air. Michael hugged him tightly from behind, tucking his head into the crook of Jeremy’s neck. 

“I love you,” he rasped out. Jeremy turned his head and pressed a kiss to Michael’s hair.

“…I know. I love you too.”

And right then, at that moment, that was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote! Literally.
> 
> For those of you who have no idea what the song Michael and Rich sing in the middle is, it's literally called pineapple princess. Go look it up. Also, ironically I don't like pineapple on pizza. But hey, no judgment. 
> 
> Thanks so much again for the patience and I hope this second half lived up to your expectations. Comments and questions are welcome. ^.^
> 
> Have a happy new year!


End file.
